


"Elf on a Self" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #9: Indecent

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaine Advent - Fandom, Klaine Advent 2015 - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Klaine Advent, M/M, klaine advent 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	"Elf on a Self" - Klaine Advent 2015 Prompt #9: Indecent

“Oh come off it, Kurt. You would have thought you’d been indecent when he saw you with how you’re reacting.” Rachel chides rolling her eyes at Kurt’s behavior.

Kurt pulls back the curtain to his room and glares at his roommate. 

“Rachel, Blaine Anderson, the man who I’ve been crushing on for months now, the same man I sit next too in my ‘Script Analysis’ class, saw me dressed as a damn elf at the mall working in Santa’s Toyland just as some toddler from hell decided it would be funny to kick me in the shin! Not only did I end up super sore after that, but I also had to suffer the humiliating task of trying to convince Blaine that I was peachy fucking keen and that I was only working as a damn mall elf as research for some made up way-way-off-off-off Broadway holiday play I was planning on auditioning for. Do you really think he bought that? He’s not an idiot, Rachel!” Kurt yells throwing his hands up. “I may as well withdraw from NYADA now because by the time Monday rolls around this will be all over campus, and Blaine will laugh at me before avoiding me like the plague.” 

Rachel opens and shuts her mouth several times trying to come up with something to help ease Kurt’s mind, but nothing comes to her and he crosses his arms in front of him.

“See! See! That’s it, if you need me I’ll be in my room continuing to drown my humiliation in a gallon of chocolate ice cream. Please don’t bother me again!” Kurt says turning on his heel and pulling his curtain back around him. 

Rachel thinks for a moment and then shouts, “Maybe he’ll have forgotten all about it come Monday. You never know Kurt.”

Kurt barks out a humorless laugh, “Yeah and maybe I’ll wake up on Monday, straight as an arrow, it’s not gonna happen Rachel.”

On Monday, Kurt walks into ‘Script Analysis’ dreading every step. He’d been preparing himself all weekend for an endless array of jokes from his peers but nothing was said by anyone. Rachel, who had at first been concerned ended up giving him an “I told you so” look before walking off to her first class. He takes a deep breath and makes his way to the table he shares with Blaine and pulls out his chair to sit down, only to find something already sitting in it.

Kurt’s stomach drops.

It’s an “Elf on a Shelf”. 

Kurt feels tears well up in his eyes but he refuses to let anyone see him get upset.

He knew people could be cruel, high school had solidified that for him, but he had never imagined Blaine Anderson being like this.

“Hey Kurt, I think someone’s come to visit with you.” 

_Damn Blaine and his beautiful voice!_

Kurt picks up the Elf and whirls around shoving the doll into the other man’s chest.

“You may be a lot of things, Blaine Anderson, but I never thought you’d be an asshole.”

Blaine looks taken aback.

“Kurt what are you—“

“Look, I get it.” Kurt speaks, cutting Blaine off. “I’m pathetic for working at the Santa’s Toyland and having to dress like an Elf, but not all of us are lucky enough to have our parents pay for everything. So you don’t have the right to make fun of me for it or judge me.” Kurt says sharply, not caring if the other students entering the room hear him or not.

Blaine’s face has paled considerably with every word Kurt has said. Kurt can feel the tremble in his lip and he has to look away to keep himself collected.

“I thought we were becoming friends.” 

His voice sounds small even to his own ears and he hates himself for it.

“We are, or at least I was hoping we were.” 

Kurt glances back at Blaine and he sees concern there.

“Then why would you—“

“I wasn’t making fun of you Kurt. I never ever would! I just thought—Well seeing you in your Elf outfit reminded me of the whole ‘Elf on a Self’ thing and I got this stupid idea—You see, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to ask you out so I thought—I guess I didn’t think it actually and well—“

“Wait,” Kurt holds his hand up effectively shutting Blaine’s rambling down. “You wanted to ask me out?”

He’s in disbelief. Blaine Anderson wanted to go on a date with him?

Blaine blushes at that and nods his head.

“Yeah, I have since the beginning of the semester. I just think you’re amazing Kurt and I wanted to see about getting to know you better, but I’ve never been good at the whole romance thing and I wanted to ask you out in a creative way but I only ended up shooting myself in the foot.”

Kurt is still confused and he glances at the doll now in Blaine’s hands.

“Ok, so how would I ever infer ‘hey go out with me’ from an Elf doll?” He asks.

“It wasn’t just the doll, it was what he brought with him. Look in your chair.”

Kurt does and for the first time he notices the gift card to the little coffee shop he loves so much, the same coffee shop he’s gushed about to Blaine many times in class.

Kurt looks back at Blaine, shaking his head.

“You see,” Blaine says, stepping a bit closer towards Kurt, invading his space. “You were supposed to notice the card and become super ecstatic about it and then I was supposed to say, ‘Oh hey do you need someone to join you?’ And you were supposed to say yes and I’d offer to get us a cookie and we’d share it and then it’d continue from there. I should have figured it was a stupid idea.”

Blaine sits down in his chair, and slumps forward covering his face in his hands.

Kurt takes a second, unable to fathom how surreal this moment is.

“Would you have coffee with me?” He asks causing Blaine to look up at him.

“You actually want to got out with me?

Nodding and smiling, Kurt says, “Of course. I mean it’s only fair since you planned such an elaborate ruse that only fell apart because of my own hyper sensitivity.”

Blaine smiles softly at that. “I’d love too then.”

Kurt sits down in his seat next to Blaine and snatches the ‘Elf on a Shelf’ doll back and holds it close to him. “I think I’ll keep him too.”


End file.
